The Lone Wolf Meets The Cat
by Polyphonic.Colours
Summary: The sound of bells jingling announced the arrival of a person that isnt really human or demon and Hajime, being the only one that noticed the sound, decides to find out what he/she/it is.


**First of all, I just noticed the one review I've received for this work of mind. I know that nobody would read a paragraph about how 'pretty' my OC looks or just how she looks like but the sole reason why I placed a paragraph like that was because I didnt want anyone to imagine my OC looking like something else since I _reuse_ my OCs now and then. Besides, it's not like I can easily find a picture of her and I dont think enables pictures to be seen in the fanfics because I've never even seen one in any fanfic here that I've read before.**

**"I'm a bakeneko. Are you going to kill me?" That person asked why my OC is a bakeneko and my answer is, you should go study a little more on Japanese History and their folklores. The reason why bakenekos exists in this work of mine like the Onis do in Hakuouki is because bakenekos are part of the _folklores told during the olden days._ So what if Hakuouki doesnt tell people about folklores? It doesnt 100% mean that the creator never thought about them(the folklores).**

**Also, if you saw a wild animal in front of you, something you've never encountered before or anything that doesnt exist in your logical mind, wouldnt you want to kill if to defend yourself if that something can kill you? Bakenekos are known to _eat anything bigger or smaller than their size_ so my OC could be a threat to Saito and kill him. Besides, why cant my OC have cat ears? They represent that she's _part_ bakeneko.**

**I am _not_ bending any rules of the 'fandom's universe' at all because I for one, have never even heard of such rules. If there was such rules, then the werewolves in some Hellsing fanfics, dhampires, whatever else wouldnt even be in _any_ fanfic at all for they would be bending the so called rules.**

**Other than that how does my OC have too many "effing sparkles"? I know I made her look pretty but dont most people do when thay love their OCs so much? And how does that make her a Mary-Sue? I didnt even state that my OC is overly talented. I only made her pretty _and_ part bakeneko. Every single one of my works are randomly typed out and made in the spur of the moment.**

**If this sucks to you, why did you even bother to read it? It's clear in the summary that the other person is inhuman. I'm only 14 for pete's sake. _I'm still on the road of improving my writing skills cause not everybody can be a great author at their first time or in a few years._**

**AND, I wouldnt have minded at all if you, Fire-Breathing Turtles(2409614), _actually_ had written some awesome fanfics in which I and everyone else think is better than mine and posted them. You dont even have one and you dare to tell me to learn how to create characters and write properly when you might even suck more then me. Writing is not something that everyone can awesomely do at the beginning and I respect everyone for even trying to type something, whether it sucks or not, and post it to let other people read it.**

**So stop your rude comments and meaningless-ness. I'll only ever respect your review when you're better than me and all the other people you have told to stop with their "happy bubbles of Sues".**

* * *

******Note: This was taken from my Quizilla account so this counts as a repost. All my creations are reposts. If you wish to read more of my creations just head over to my quizilla profile which is,**

**quizilla[.]teennick[.]com/user/littleangelickitten/profile**

**(remove the brackets)**

* * *

**[Hakuōki ~Shinsengumi Kitan~] The Lone Wolf meets The Cat [Hajime Saito]**

_Ding-jling, Ding-jling_

The barely audible jingle of bells reached Hajime's ears as he made another turn with his squad behind him. They were making their rounds around the village as it was their turn today.

_Ding-jling, Ding-jling_

The distant jingle of bells got a little louder and clearer along with the sound of ligbt footsteps.

"Matsumoto-san," Hajime called the name of one of the members of his squad.

"Yes, Saito-san?" said man stepped up.

"Please lead the group and continue the rounds for a while. I have something important I need to do for awhile," Hajime told him.

"Yes Saito-san. Alright, you all heard Saito-san, let's go," Matsumoto told the other members of the group. The other members nodded their head before all of them walked forward, leaving Hajime behind.

Once they were out of sight, Hajime turned around with his eyes slightly narrowed. There in clear view and illuminated by the moonlight, stood a pale girl taller Chizuru. She had short purple hair that was darker than Hajime's and lighter-than-her-hair-color eyes. She was wearing something like a shrine maiden's clothes except that her red skirt stopped above her knees and her sleeves barely touched the ground. She had a long red obi-material-like scarf resting on her shoulders and each bottom of the scarf had two large golden bells on them. On her feet were maiko okobo sandals worn with the two knee-length white socks with a single red stripe at the top end of the socks. But it wasn't her choice of clothing that made Hajime held his guard, it was the pair of black cat ears sitting on the pale girl's head.

"My name is Tsuki," the girl replied Hajime's unanswered question in a soft-spoken voice which made him narrow his eyes more. "Are you going to kill me?" her question surprised Hajime although he didn't show it. He didn't reply her.

Silence fell upon both of them. Minutes passed seemingly like hours as the both of them kept their eye contact. "Are you going to kill me?" Tsuki repeated.

"What makes you think so?" Hajime replied after moments of thinking.

"Because as you can see, I am not human," she answered him simply "I am a bakeneko." "So are you going to try and kill me?" she tilted her head to one side.

Her answer to what she was merely surprised Hajime more. Bakenekos were only part of the folklore and few have seen the bakeneko but they were long dead. The sudden sound of approaching footsteps snapped Hajime out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Matsumoto and the rest of his squad approaching him. Matsumoto whom was at the front nodded his head. Hajime nodded back and turned around to Tsuki's direction but found that she was gone. In her place was a long strip of red ribbon with a golden bell that Hajime noticed was the one that had been tied around her neck. He made his way towards it and picked it up before turning his attention back to the approaching group.

"There's nothing suspicious Saito-san," Matsumoto informed once he and the others were close to Hajime.

"Alright but we'll do a few more rounds just to make sure before hading back," Hajime replied.

"Yes sir!" the group replied before leaving the area with Hajime leading them once more.

_Ding-jling._

"We'll meet again next time Hajime Saito-san," Tsuki's voice whispered into Hajime's ear as a light breeze passed.

He had a feeling that the next time would be soon. A knowing almost invisible smile crept up his lips. 'Until next time,' he thought.


End file.
